All The Things She Said
by jle1993
Summary: Inspired by various t.a.t.u songs but not a song fic. Hermione thinks of all the things Bellatrix said. BLHr. FemSlash. T for safe.


**Disclaimer: All belongs to J K Rowling**

**Not a song fic, though it is inspired by various t.a.t.u songs, mainly 'All the things she said'**

**For DeMoKa, you mentioned in one of your reviews you like Bellatrix/Hermione, so this is for you.**

**All The Things She Said**

Hermione tossed and turned fully clothed in her bed, unable to get comfortable, unable to rest. So many thoughts flying around her head, even when she closed her eyes she couldn't block them out. The thoughts made sense, they were crazy, and Hermione couldn't work them out. The thoughts of all the things she said.

"_Run away with me,"  
__She wanted to say yes, she should say no. They were in the middle of a war, they couldn't run away.  
_"_We can find a place together, where it's just you and me,"  
__It was impossible, there was no place where they could be together, yet Hermione wanted to look. She wanted to try.  
_"_Please Hermione, there's not much time!"  
__Hermione needed more time to think, she felt so rushed, so confused. Even if she said yes, she'd have to leave everything behind; she couldn't make a decision like that hastily._

Everything was running through Hermione's head, she couldn't think straight, she defiantly couldn't sleep.

"_I love you Hermione!"  
__Hermione felt the same, but she couldn't say anything. To say she felt the same would be treason, to say she didn't would be a lie.  
_"_Please say something Hermione, anything! Curse me, hex me, I don't care just don't ignore me!"  
__There was no way Hermione would hex the person before her, yet she couldn't speak either, she didn't know what to say. Know it all Granger was speechless.  
_"_I know you have no reason to trust me, to believe me, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth!"  
__Hermione already knew that, she could tell everything she was being told was honest, yet how could she say that? To say she trusted Bellatrix would lead to her admitting her feelings._

Hermione felt like screaming, her mind was a whirl of confessions heard and unspoken responses. Unchangeable, unforgettable, unforgivable. It had been so simple before Bellatrix had come, her path had been so clear. Go, help Harry win the war, settle down with Ron and pop out little Weasley children. Now a hidden part that had struggled to be free had full control of Hermione's mind.

"_I want to leave, to start again away from the war and the blood prejudice. I want to start again with you. Say you'll come with me Hermione, please!"  
__Hermione couldn't let the words form, she really wanted to but she had obligations. She had responsibilities.  
_"_They won't find us, I promise! Come away with me,"  
_"_I can't"  
__Those two words torn Hermione's heart, she had said them but they were a lie. She knew it and so did Bellatrix.  
_"_Please don't say that Hermione, you can come, you know you can!"  
_"_I'm sorry Bellatrix; I can't just leave everything behind. I don't know how you can."  
_"_I don't have to; you are my everything Hermione,"  
__Hermione turned away, unable to face Bellatrix, unable to look into her eyes and know that she was telling the truth.  
_"_We're on opposite sides of the war; you can't even be my friend."  
_"_I'm not your foe either Hermione, just give me a chance."  
_"_It's too late, I can't just abandon my friends and run away with you."  
_"_You can, I see it in your eyes, in your lovely chocolate brown eyes…"  
_"_Stop Bella, just leave now and maybe I won't tell anyone about this."  
__Hermione could almost hear Bella's heart breaking, it was the same as her own._

Hermione shoved her hands against her ears and closed her eyes, trying not to remember, trying to forget. Trying to regain control, to remember her path.

"_You don't mean that Hermione, you can't!"  
_"_You don't know me! You've spend years trying to kill me!"  
_"_NO! Never you Hermione, I never wanted to kill you!"  
__Hermione remained facing away from Bellatrix, it would have been too painful to face her.  
_"_I can't do this Bella…"  
_"_Don't lie to me."  
_"_I'm not!"  
_"_Then prove it, tell me I mean nothing to you, that you don't love me!"  
__Hermione said nothing, not able to lie about her feelings while she was feeling so strong._

"Stop, I don't want to think of her!" Hermione screamed into the silence of the night, sitting bolt upright in bed, "I don't want to think!"

"_I know you love me Hermione, the same way I know I love you," said Bella softly, taking one of Hermione's arms and gently spinning her around so they were face to face. Then Bella kissed her, caressing Hermione's lips with her own, so gentle and love felt that Hermione went weak at the knees. She pulled away and stumbled backward, afraid of what would happen if she didn't get away.  
_"_Don't Bella, just leave me alone. I don't want this."  
_"_But you know its right, how could anything that feels so good ever be wrong?"_

"No more!" yelled Hermione, getting out of bed and staggering over to the chest of drawers, picking up her wand, "I'm getting married in the morning!"

"_Bella, I can't," pleaded Hermione as Bellatrix walked forward and took hold of Hermione's arms.  
_"_Hermione, please…" began Bella, but she was cut off as the door to Hermione's room burst open. Harry and Ron stormed in firing stunning spells, most of which hit Bella, who collapsed to the ground.  
_"_Mione, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" asked Ron, concerned for Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders  
_"_She didn't hurt me," answered Hermione simply, stepping away from Ron's arm, backing away from him and Harry_

"I can't," sobbed Hermione as she stumbled towards her bedroom door, "I love her! I love her, so I can't!"  
"_We got her Hermione, you're safe now," reassured Harry, mistaking Hermione's retreat for fear.  
_"I'm safe with her!" cried Hermione, pulling open the door and lurching into the corridor of the Burrow.  
"_Yeah, we're here now" agreed Ron.  
_"I want her here," whispered Hermione hoarsely moving downstairs.  
"_We can put her in the basement until after the wedding, it's only two days away," remarked Harry, and Ron smiled at Hermione.  
_"I can't marry him, I can't do it! I love her!" stated Hermione quietly, sneaking towards the basement.  
"_Are you okay Hermione?" questioned Ron when he didn't get a smile back.  
_"_I'm fine, just tired," replied Hermione.  
_"Tired of pretending!" declared Hermione, tossing a wordless unlocking spell at the basement door and running through it.  
"_I love you Hermione," murmured Ron softly.  
_"I love you Bellatrix!" confessed Hermione, racing down the basement stairs to Bella, taking her in her arms and embracing her softly.  
"I'm sorry Bella, I love you" Hermione repeated as Bella regained consciousness.  
"I love you too Hermione," replied Bella with a small smile

Pulling Bella out of the basement, Hermione smiled for the first time in nearly two days. Hermione retrieved Bella's wand and returned it, grinning widely.  
"What changed your mind?" asked Bellatrix curiously as Hermione took hold of her hand.  
"All the things you said," answered Hermione honestly as they Apparated away from the Burrow and to their new life together.


End file.
